umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ibrahim Mat Zin sculptures
Ibrahim Mat Zin is a bomoh (Malay shaman) who gained notoriety for his ludicrous rituals at the Kuala Lumpur International Airport on 8 and 9 March 2014, supposedly to locate the missing Malaysia Airlines Flight 370. He has since become the subject of ridicule by players of the Unterganger Minecraft Server, with sculptures of him holding coconuts and sitting on flying carpets started appearing everywhere. The following sections list out the location of these sculptures. Sculpture holding coconuts Melons take place of the coconuts which are unavailable in Minecraft. In some of these custom player heads (i.e. head of MHF_Melon, a custom head provided by Mojang) is used instead as the head more closely match a real life coconut's size. *Near the the Library (by Molster) *In front of DA's Castle (by Molster) *In front of tudor's house (by procrastinator) *Unterganger City Airport - huge larger-than-life sculpture (by procrastinator) *In tudor's village (by procrastinator) *Near Fegelein1906's village (by tudor) *Behind KitKittredge's American Girl Place (by procrastinator) *In front of Gokyr586's Unterganger Bank (by Gokyr586) **During Halloween 2014, this sculpture was changed such that the bomoh held two jack-o-lanterns in his hands rather than two coconuts. *Inside Sanostonburg Commuter Station (by Ugultu) *On top of Raja Bomoh Lift Bridge; two armour stands holding coconuts (not really) (by Ugultu on request of kimilil) Sculpture with magic carpet *In front of the Land Office (by Molster) *In Pădurea Craivii (by procrastinator) *Ibrahim's Carpets (duo by procrastinator) Buildings pertaining to Ibrahim *Ibrahim's Carpets (by procrastinator) *Raja Bomoh Lift Bridge; named such due to proximity to the pixel art (by kimilil, made functional by NerdieSanders) Pixel Art A pixel art of Ibrahim Mat Zin was built by Molster on September 2014. It's located on the southern chunk border, between Pink Panther's and Polan Park Station. The pixel art is based on a photo of him holding coconuts. However, only his head is included. Due to his facial expression the pixel art was made partially submerged in water, and he looks like he's drowning. Gallery Airport bomoh ground.png|Airport bomoh from ground view, by procrastinator Airport bomoh.png|Airport bomoh from the sky, by procrastinator DA village bomoh.png|Bomoh outside Fegelein1906's village, by tudor Romanian village bomoh.png|Bomoh in the Romanian village, by procrastinator Tudor house bomoh.png|Bomoh outside tudor's house, by procrastinator DA Castle bomoh.png|Bomoh outside DA's Castle, by Molster Hue Tower bomoh.png|Bomoh inside Hue Tower, by procrastinator Land Office bomoh.png|Bomoh outside Land Office, by Molster Ibrahims Carpets raja door.png|Raja Bomoh Only, at Ibrahim's Carpets Ibrahims Carpets merchant.png|Merchant at Ibrahim's Carpets Ibrahims Carpets bomoh.png|Duo Bomoh at Ibrahim's Carpets, by procrastinator Ibrahims Carpets door.png|The entrance to Ibrahim's Carpets Library bomoh.png|Bomoh outside the Library, by Molster UMS Bomoh airport runway.png|Bomoh at the end of the runway at the airport, by MTM Ibrahim Mat Zin Pixel Art.jpg|The pixel art UBankCityBomoh.jpg|Bomoh in front of Gokyr586's Unterganger Bank RajaHalloween.jpg|ditto, Halloween version, in John Smith Legacy texture pack. STB Commuter bomoh.png|Bomoh inside Sanostonburg Commuter Station, by Ugultu Category:Monuments Category:Monuments and buildings based on real life structures Category:Statues & Sculptures